


The Lounge in the Rift

by Princessoftaured



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessoftaured/pseuds/Princessoftaured
Summary: Somewhere in between worlds and time exists a bar where those who've made what some would call bad decisions seem to find themselves from time to time.  A series of short stories featuring whatever some of the more sympathetic villains/antagonists  form across worlds unwinding and taking some time away form the chaos of their own worlds to think things over.  A project I'm starting to get me into writing more and help practice.





	The Lounge in the Rift

Blackness and silence, that was all she knew now, even time seemed to have have left her shortly after her physical form did. That was until suddenly both seemed to come back to her without warning or any noticeable catalyst. Suddenly she had form and could see and feel again. "Where am I” she said to herself it was a shock to hear her own voice. She took stock of her surroundings it was almost all darkness in every direction she couldn’t even make out the ground she was standing on or feel it for that matter. But there was one bizarre exception.

Right in front of her was a door, it didn’t seem to be attached to anything. Adding to the mystery of this seemingly lone door was the sign that hung above it,“The Rift Lounge” it read in neon purple neon lights. What was this place?, Some kind of error in the code left over from what she did, wait the code, she couldn’t feel it at all. No character files, no code somehow the only thing she could feel was herself no player, no files. Was this punishment for her deeds? Had she somehow escaped? There was only one way to find out, so using the same courage that got her into this mess in the first place she walked forward and opened the door.

Whatever she had expected to see it wasn’t this. It was some kind of club, the whole room was lit by a soft blue light and and there were tables everywhere with all kinds of people talking to each other. Mystified the girl suddenly found herself in front of a bar. She needed a minute to figure out what was going on here, so she sat down on a nearby stool. “Hey new girl welcome. Can I get you something to drink?” She hadn’t even noticed the bartender there. “Oh no thank you I just need a … minute” she said pausing before that last word upon actually seeing the woman behind the bar . Much like the rest of this place the bartender’s appearance was different from what she had expected. At first glance she almost looked like normal with the exception of the fuchsia colored scales that covered her entire body, upon closer inspection her hands where another oddity she didn’t have fingertips so much as her fingers simply turned into sharp looking claws at the end of each hand. In contrast to her strange appearance the woman was dressed fairly normally, she was wearing a black and white suit and a silver bow tie, maybe a little overdressed for a club but nothing even worth noting considering the the rest of her. 

“Let me guess, never seen quite anything like me have you. You must be from somewhere a little more vanilla don’t see a lot of that here. The scaled woman smiled. “Names Vale I run this place, what about you new kid what’s your name . The young girl was surprised she wasn’t used to this much attention. I’m.. no one important even my name is plain I’m Monika… Just Monika.


End file.
